Canarrow: Of Brotherhood and Proposals
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Following victory with the rest of his fellow heroes after a new wave of invaders, two years after the Earth X invasion, Oliver, with the support of his now redeemed brother in all but blood, Slade Wilson, decides to use the victory celebrations to propose to the love of his life. (It's not the best summary or title and please feel free to provide me with alternatives)


**Hi everyone, how're things going for you today ? This next Canarrow one shot will be both Canarrow engagement and a Slade and Oliver bromance fic and I hope all of you will like it, including you QueenCanarrowDeathstroke if you're reading it. Also, the Canarrow proposal will be set during season 5, episode 8 of "Legends", season 5's crossover episode for the next annual crossover. in two years. At least one can only hope. : )**

 **(2019 Edit: I posted this fic and its author's notes on the 10th of April 2018 but it had two chapters. I've decided today, however, to remove the first chapter since it was a dissertation in order to promote "Arrow", something I had no business or right to be doing, and re uploaded this without the rant while leaving only the story, turning this into a one shot. And while I already did so in general, I'd like to say to all of you that I'm sorry again for the speech no one asked for and hope you like the story only version of this better.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, the CW, and its showrunners.**

"So kid, are you ready for your big moment tonight ? The moment you've been waiting for to pop the question to your lovely bird ?", Slade asked Oliver as the latter put on his jacket and got ready to address their fellow heroes. During that week a powerful and terrifying force had arisen, one far more dangerous than Vandal Savage, the Dominators, or the wave of villains from Earth X that attacked Central City in an attempt to conquer this world (boy was that a mess and not something any of the other heroes wanted to go through again!) two years ago, and it was so severe that all of the heroes from Teams Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, the Legends, and even Jay Garrick and Jesse Quick and Superman himself had to join and help.

The battle was the hardest battle the heroes ever fought together, and especially since the villains were threatening not only Earth 1 but also Earth 2, Earth 3, and Earth 38 where Kara lived, which was why the other heroes from those worlds had also come to join in the fight, and they'd even lost a few of their comrades, but they'd persevered in the end, inspired by their colleagues sacrifices, repelled the invaders and saved their worlds in the multiverse. And now they were all celebrating their huge victory with their loved ones while remembering those who had fallen.

"Yeah Slade, I am. In fact I'm more than ready to propose to the love of my life tonight and I have you to thank for bringing us back together", Oliver responded to his friend with a smile once his jacket was put on and he turned and started walking to where all of his friends and teammates were, including the woman he loved.

"Wait one moment kid", Slade quickly said to him, stopping him in his tracks. "There's something I'd like to give to you, something I noticed you were missing". Having said that, Slade reached into his pocket and pulled out a sparkling diamond ring and handed it to Oliver, who stared at it in amazement after taking it.

"How on Earth could you have afforded such an expensive ring like this Slade?", he asked him, still gazing upon the ring in his hand and wondering where his old friend could've gotten something like it from.

"I didn't. In fact, I made it myself and did it by looking for the most beautiful diamond in the world, which wasn't easy mind you, and then crafted it into this precious ring which I'm currently holding out to you. I knew how much you love your woman kid and therefore wanted to help you give her the very best for she is most certainly worth it. I'm also hoping that it further makes up for all the horrible things I put you and your family through all those years ago, things I know I can never forgive myself for."

Oliver couldn't help but become emotional as he listened to Slade's words, though he did his best to control himself. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pain at Slade's last words in regards to still trying to make things up to him and also trying to forgive himself. He then turned to Slade and placed his hand on his shoulder in a firm clasp while looking directly into his eyes.

"You don't have to make anything up to me. You've more than done that after helping me do battle against Chase on the island, helped defeat that cabal which was terrorizing my city last year, watching over my son when he needed someone during myself and the team's trial before the government stepped in and acquitted us but with conditions, and just recently, helped all of us heroes against our world's latest threat. Not to mention, in addition to helping myself and the woman I truly love find their way back to each other, but also going full Deathstroke on that haughty Agent Samandra Watson which helped pave the way for me to return to my son. Trust me when I say that I've forgiven you for everything. I didn't think I ever could but I actually did and am proud to call you a friend again. And not just a friend, but a brother in arms."

Now it was Slade's turn to try and control his emotions. I mean come on. The guy was tough and had a reputation to keep and so he couldn't afford to get all weepy eyed. Of course he'd deny years later that he got emotional after hearing Oliver's words for the aforementioned reasons.

"Thanks kid, that means a lot to me. I'm just happy that you're happy and wish you and your lady love many years of peace and love", Slade said in response to Oliver's kind words, overwhelmed with gratitude that he had forgiven him and that they were able to recover their old friendship. "Now go on and get your girl", he added and to which Oliver agreed and, with his brother in all but blood at his side, went ahead to do exactly that.

AAA

"Thank you all for being here everyone", Oliver began as he addressed his fellow heroes with the lovely Sara Lance standing by his side, smiling brightly at him. "Today marks the day that all of us, as a team, and as a family, managed to repel yet another invasion of this world, and not only this world, but also the respective worlds of some of our fellow heroes. We tragically lost some of our comrades, just like we lost Dr. Stein last year during our battle against the Earth X invaders, but just like the last time, we remembered their sacrifices and together saved our worlds. Sara and myself are proud to call all of you our friends, family, and loved ones. Right now though I'd like to use this moment to address the woman I love deeply, the woman who showed me that I could find love again after the tragic passing of my wife Felicity two years ago. She gave me comfort after it happened and it led to our already existing bond strengthening and deepening and we ended up rekindling what we once had. And now I want to take things to the next level for us."

Having said all of that, Oliver turned to Sara, his girlfriend again ever since they decided to give things a second go between themselves once more, and took her hands in his.

"Sara my love, my precious canary, you have brought joy to myself and to my son over these last few months and healing to both of our hearts following the loss of my beloved wife. You are also the best girlfriend and partner I could possibly have and the best person for William to bond with and as a potential mother figure and best friend. I'm also very happy that you, me, and Slade also managed to restore our old friendship between the three of us and it's a miracle, no pun intended, that we took back what we once had before the mirakuru warped his mind. In addition, while you, the White Canary, may have helped save both myself, my son, our city, and the time stream many times, Sara Lance, you, are my hero."

Oliver paused that moment, and still smiling at his beloved, took out the ring that Slade had given to him, causing Sara's eyes to widen as comprehension as to what was happening dawned upon her, and got down on one knee.

"After everything that happened with this latest mission to save our world and the other worlds, along with the loss of some of our friends, it's really shown me that any day could be our last and that time should never be wasted and that we should make the most out of everything life has to give us. And however long, and short, our lives last, I want to spend every one of those waking moments with you. Having said that, Sara Dinah Lance, will you marry me and do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sara gasped, tears of happiness in her eyes. After using a few seconds to take it all in, she quickly nodded her head and said to the man she loved, "Yes Oliver Jonas Queen. Yes Ollie I will marry you". Oliver's smile widened upon hearing her words of acceptance and quickly placed the ring onto her finger. The two then kissed passionately as all of their fellow heroes and friends clapped around them and yelled out their congratulations while some of the men, including Roy and Barry, gave out wolf whistles. Out of all of them though, none was more vocal than Slade himself, feeling the most excited for Oliver and Sara due to having always seen them as a good match for each other when he first met them on the island. He also knew that if there was anyone worthy enough to wear the beautifully crafted diamond ring he had created, it was Sara herself.

At that moment, Oliver told Sara that it was Slade who created her engagement ring and she responded by pulling her friend into a tight hug, one which Oliver eventually joined in, creating a group hug. Everyone else around them continued to clap for the newly engaged couple, cheer for them, and took turns shaking hands with them, all of them grateful to be alive, together, and celebrating in this momentous occasion, it being the engagement of Oliver Jonas Queen and Sara Dinah Lance, which would go down in the future Green Arrow history books as the most legendary romance of all time, and who their friends affectionately referred to as Canarrow, though you'll never find one greater enthusiast of their reunion than Slade Wilson, the one eyed Australian who always had faith that they would find their way back to each other. Besides, it was Oliver and Sara who began their journey together and the age of heroes due to the fateful moments of the _Queen's Gambit,_ and therefore it was fitting that they ended that journey together.

 **The End**

 **A/N And that's it folks, and ALL HAIL TO CANARROW! May they rise and reign again (And I'm so not referring to "Supergirl" big bad and therefore no pun intended.)**

 **First off, I don't know who Slade ships Oliver with on canon, but for this fic's purposes, including the fact that it's both Canarrow and Oliver/Slade bromance, I decided to make him Canarrow's greatest shipper just as Diggle is Olicity's greatest shipper.**

 **Also, the cabal I mentioned that Slade helped Oliver defeat ? For those not watching, this season's big bad is actually a group of big bads, a cabal of villains who have come together to put Oliver and his team through, as the writers put it, the meat grinder. They've even divided the team against each other and split them up, one side being OTA and the other side being the recruits. Slade has, so far, only appeared on two episodes but I'd be very happy if he were to join Oliver's faction full time in the back half of this season to help Oliver fight the cabal. It would also be cool if Slade's villainous son Joe joined the cabal as well.**

 **Certain events however have caused the cabal to collapse, making Ricardo Diaz/Dragon, or Richard Dragon since that's his code name in the comics, the true big bad this season, which was always the plan.**

 **Furthermore, for anyone wondering about my reference to Slade giving the business to an annoying agent named Watson ? For those who don't know, she's an F.B.I. Agent this season who's investigating Oliver and his team due to their vigilante activities, and is totally no nonsense. However, she's rude, very aggressive, downright annoying, and perhaps even a bit mean at times. I absolutely cannot stand her and she's a pain to watch. I know vigilantism is illegal and she has to do her job, plus she doesn't know that ARGUS works with the team or that the president blessed the Green Arrow, but does she have to be so horrid about how she handles Team Arrow ? She even used Rene's daughter against him as leverage to get him to testify against Oliver next year. I honestly don't know if she's a corrupt agent working with the cabal, or Dragon since he has many authorities on his payroll, especially in regards to the timing of her investigation, or if she's just a colossal jerk like Quentin was when he arrested Oliver within season 1. Therefore, Slade really going at her as Deathstroke would be an awesome thing to see.**

 **As for Felicity being dead, I wrote it like that because it works for this fic's purposes, but I've wondered from time to time if she'll die this season. One of villains seems to have planted the seeds to frame her for his actions, David Ramsey, who plays Diggle, said his character's hand injury would lead to a tragic end, an image of a tombstone with Felicity's name was leaked, except that it says she died in 2017 and she's still around this season but still, plus it didn't say anything about her being a wife even though she's now married to Oliver (sorry anti Olicity fans), she's more or less behaving herself except for when she selfishly interrupted WestAllen's wedding, which another one of my colleagues felt, in regards to this mature and better Felicity reminding him of season 4 Laurel, and someone pointed out that the Olicity wedding wedding seemed rushed, which I agree with. I don't know what to think. So will she die or will she not die ? Only time will tell. A fellow author did tell me he learned that Guggenheim and Mericle will be leaving next season, so maybe they want to give Felicity a sendoff but on their terms before they allegedly exit the Flarrowverse ?**

 **Finally, with Oliver remembering her fondly and calling her his beloved wife, while we may not ship Olicity, it still doesn't change the fact that she's currently the love of his life in canon. And also, like any widower if she dies, he's going to miss his wife even when he does move on with another. I only wanted to be realistic while adapting what the show has decided but in a way that fit within this fic. I hope I didn't make you anti Olicity fans too mad about that.**

 **Take care everyone.**


End file.
